Called Again
by blue and silver marble unicorn
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having the perfect life together in North Western collage until a monster shows up and proves that they are not forgotten by the gods. In fact now they are needed more than ever! Their powers are shrinking and all their weapons have been stolen! Why? well that's for you to find out!


"Get out your books. Take of all the covers and I want them in the cabinet by the end of the period. Once you are done you can recycle all unneeded materials and the rest of the time will be free time."

Finally! Percy was bubbling with happiness as he threw all the tests and papers into the recycling bin. He was free! Well almost. Three more periods and then he was free for the summer. And he was going back to New York!

Right now, Annebeth and he were in North Western together. After months of studying and test taking Annebeth managed to get him into a decent collage. Not just decent but awesome, (it had to be because she was going there too!) They had a small apartment next to campus and a membership to the Chicago library. But for the summer, they had put their apartment up for rent and they would be going back to NY. Tonight! While Percy was really happy, Annebeth was a different story. She was pouting and almost stayed for summer classes until Percy promised her that they would go to every museum in the city. But now, just like him, she was incredibly excited.

Annoyed murmuring knocked Percy out of his daze. He looked back to see a bunch of kids waiting to dump their things out. The teacher came over to see what was taking so long.

"Are you ok Jackson?" She asked. She was formal and always pulled together. Her dark hair was always in a tight bun and the rim of her glasses would match the color of her skirts. Her name was Mrs. Jea.

Percy muttered something in response and went back to his desk, passing a few gawking girls on the way. He had been dating Annebeth forever but that didn't stop some girls from trying. As he walked to his seat, Sue gave him a shy wave and Grace blew kisses. He didn't mind being popular but this was highly annoying.

RING! Once again, Percy was pulled out of his daze, this time by the bell. He grabbed his almost empty trapper and joined the stampede of kids in the hallway.

The next three periods flew by quickly and soon Percy was waiting for Annebeth at the front of the school. Then, there she was. She was dragging a giant backpack while most kids had none at all. She was gasping when she got into the car and her cheeks were rosier than usual. She plopped her bag in the back seat and sat down next to me. I couldn't stop smiling and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was your day, Wise girl? And what's up with the bag?"

"Better than yours seaweed brain. And the librarian let me have some books over the summer. So that I can take the architecture test next year! Eeek!"

Percy made a worried face as he started the engine. "What's wrong with the engine? It's making weird noises, or was that you Annebeth?"

"Oh, shut up."

"No will do." He gave her a wink, which earned him a slap on his arm.

Percy started the car and soon they were riding through the crowded streets. The breeze was cool but not cold and the sun was shining constantly. Wow, thought Percy, Zeus must be in a great mood!

Soon, they arrived at their apartment and Annebeth ran off to get the last minute papers. Percy grabbed their bags and went up to the elevator. He pressed the second floor and the doors closed behind him. After a few dizzying seconds the elevator opened and Percy was greeted with an unpleasantly familiar sight. The door to the apartment was open and hanging of the last hinge. The hallway had strange footprints. When he entered the apartment, he almost screamed. Clothes were all over the floor mixed together with shattered glass and broken wood that probably came from the chairs. And from Annebeth's bedroom, he could hear strange snivelings and snuffles as if someone, or something, was trying to catch a sent. He grabbed riptide from his pocket and peaked into the room.

* * *

**Greetings everyone. So howd I do? Plz tell me but if I did ok but it's my first fanfic so plz don't judge to harshly. If you like you can review. If you do review you are awesome if you like you are awesomer and if you follow you are the awesomest! Can you guess who is the monster. Here's a hint. Percy's first "souvenir"... Once again if you review i will totally be happy! and if i am happy...ICECREAM! Well anyway, being the desultory person that I am (yeah, vocab word) I will add a random fact every time I write something. This is to extend your mind and because I love factoids. Today's fact is... a group fo jellyfish is called a smack! weird. Well anyways I don't really like the title so you can give me suggestions when you review. I really want to Slap Rick Riordan for having such an awful cliffhanger but I won't talk about it. No spoilers. Don't forget mental icecream for everyone! By the way I own nothing *tear***

**~ blue and silver marble unicorn  
**


End file.
